


One last way to make you suffer

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood As Lube, Broken Bones, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sterilization, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The problem with re-uploading a human mind hundreds of times is that it tends to...slip. An already deranged and dangerous mild will quickly fall into the darkest of places.Revenant has been reuploaded close to a thousand. But he knows that he’s stable and he knows he loves Wraith. She just doesn't understand him yet. He resolves one final method to make her realize that he loves her and she him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Revenant/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	One last way to make you suffer

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is super fucked up. This fic deals with rape in a graphic way and the mind of a very twisted individual. Wraith does not like it and does not start to like it. Revenant is presented here as a sadistic monster who enjoys the suffering he inflicts. Wraith is his victim. This fic deals with rape, graphic violence including death, torture, and manipulation. 
> 
> If you are not comfortable with the themes or tags, this is not for you. 
> 
> It should go without saying, this is a work of fiction. This is just a fic to explore a very dark subject matter. It is told largely through Revenant's eyes and reflects his twisted world view and thought process, it should not be read as a reliable narrator or as condoning any of his actions.
> 
> Again, heed the tags.
> 
> Posted anonymously for hopefully obvious reasons.

Hatred was not a common emotion to Revenant. Most other legends just assumed he hated everyone, but that wasn't true. Their existence disgusted him and their pathetic lives bored him, but very few he hated. No, that was reserved for those who truly wronged him. Hammond for their crime of his existence was top of that list. The only other Legend he hated was Wraith. He'd always desired her. That compact body of hers and that tight costume filled him with want. She was like him, cold and distant. Even without ever saying a word, they understood each other. But when he'd approached her, she'd rejected him. But that wasn't enough cruelty for her, she had to spite him. 

It had started with her executing his victims, robbing him of their begging and screams. She'd escalated to denying him kills, not pinging to loot he wanted, chewing too loud around him. Every second of her existence filled him with rage. And then he'd learned she loved that electric girl. If he was capable, that relationship would make him throw up in his mouth. Wattson's mere voice was like nails on a chalkboard and her flirting was like grinding his head on a belt sander. But he had a sliver of a soft spot for her, she'd repaired him before, that earned her a degree of protection. Otherwise, he would gut her as well. 

Mind riddled with rage and malice, he'd silently stalked to Wraith's door. She lived in a secluded area of the dropship, a remnant of her earlier lone wolf days. As the roster had expanded, more rooms had been jammed in, including hers behind one of the main thrusters. It was loud, dark, hard to reach. Perfect for what he planned to do. He had slaughtered her in matches, torn her limbs off, reveled in every gruesome form of death he could inflict on her, but she didn't stop. When he'd confronted her, she'd said something about the void, seeing herself die over and over again desensitizing her and the cold numbing her pain. 

He pressed his audio sensor to the wall, fine-tuning out the hum of thrusters. Inside were her distinct footfalls. Heavy and trudging with those combat boots. His silence was deployed to prevent those pesky voices from ruining the surprise. He knocked on the door softly, trying to imitate how the electrician might do it. He'd overheard they had a date tonight and she was to pick Wraith up in half an hour.

"Wattson?" She asked. Perfect.

"Yes Renee, I'm a bit early, I was thinking maybe we could, well..." His voice perfectly matched Wattson's, an advantage of his artificial body. 

Wraith pulled open the door with a grin on her face which faded instantly to shock and confusion. He committed her image to his memory, she'd so clearly looked forward to this date. Her clothes were always dark and all covering, but she wore something tighter than usual, some nice jeans and a fine leather jacket, even wore extra makeup. He thought of her dressing like that for him, willingly giving herself to him. She'd be such a pretty pet. 

"Hello, Voidwalker." He kept using Wattson's voice.

His fist slammed into her chest, hard enough to propel her tiny body across the room. The door was slammed shut and locked behind him. She tried to stand but Revenant rushed over to her and stomped on her ankle. Those screams of pain filled his mechanical mind with pleasure.

"What the fuck?!" She reached for her knife, silly girl.

Again she screamed out when Revenant broke her wrist for the blade. He'd find a use for that later. He smashed her face into the ground, savoring the sound of her nose breaking and her bloody coughs.

"Revenant stop!" She cried through shattered teeth. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" More screams were logged into his memories as he bent her arm behind her back.

"What's the matter little girl, I thought pain didn't phase you?" Wattson's voice came from him again.

"Stop using her voice." Wraith growled. 

"What chiere, am I scaring you?"

He twisted her head sideways, yes there was fear in those eyes. His long sharp fingers snaked down her back and onto her thighs. Even through his programming and centuries of reboots, he knew what was desirable in a woman's body. The whores of Solace knew him well. Wraith was what he wanted most, her powerful body and intense face triggered some long distorted memory of someone he desired, maybe a wife or lover. He stalked for whores that looked like her, and there were many. A chance to spend a night with a Legend, or at least someone close enough to was a commodity many would pay for. Many including Revenant. 

"You have a delicious body Wraith, shame that you would never give it to me willingly." He caressed her, yes she was very strong. His sense of touch was faded, but this was still arousing him. "I have one last way to make you suffer." Wattson's voice would remain for this torment, he hoped it would hurt her more. If tonight went as he planned, he would break her. 

"Rev...please don't do this." She begged softly. She knew what he intended and Revenant wondered how many times this had happened to her. The thought of her bound in a straight jacket at the mercy of IMC scientists was a savory one. Maybe in one of her losses, another Legend had ravaged her body with the promise of mercy, or simply to humiliate her. That didn't matter so long as she was his now. 

"I don't care what you beg for, I've made up my mind." He rubbed his crotch on her ass. A mechanical penis unfolded from his chassis.

"Rev stop. Stop this is fucked up even for you." His finger snagged some of the fabric of her jeans. "Rev I'm gay, I-I don't like men, Rev please!" Tears ran down her face, ruining that makeup she'd probably worked so hard to apply. 

Her pants tore with a satisfying rip and revealed expensive and lacy underwear. He forced the thought of her and the electrician sharing passion from his mind. That was unceremoniously ripped off as well, leaving her defenseless against him. She tried to squirm but muscle and bone were no match for hydraulics and titanium. He tucked the loincloth he wore behind his back, a massive and ribbed penis was there for Wraith to admire. He'd had it custom made, the whores loved it. 

"Please do scream, I love it." 

He buried himself inside her snatch and purred at her cries. His penis rammed her deeper than anything ever had, bashing her cervix with its unforgiving metal tip and its girth stretching her out with beautiful agony. And he felt every moment of it. She was so dry and tight, his member must have been bruising and cutting her insides. He held her down, making sure he could see the look in her eyes. It was beautiful. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with mascara and blood in a filthy crimson pool on her floor. Her nose and mouth continued to bleed, the smell stimulating his chemical receptors like a drug. 

"Stop...please Rev, I won't tell anyone, please stop..." She sounded so pathetic like this, sobbing and begging while experiencing his magnificent member. Perhaps she needed more stimulation to make her realize what she wanted.

He reamed her harder and faster. She cried out again and tried to hide her face, but he wrenched it back into position. Her body felt even better than he had ever dreamed, like having his penis massaged by a dozen passionate hands. She tensed and squeezed on him like a vice, trying to force him out, but he powered through her meager defenses. The blood birthed from the tears in her walls mixed with her body's betrayal, allowing him to thrust with even greater power. 

"Getting wet Wraith, you must really have wanted this." He made sure each thrust was complete, his entire length pulverizing her insides and smashing through her cervix. That earned him an animalistic cry of agony and another distinct smell of blood. 

"NO REV STOP!" She screamed. "STOP REV IT HURTS!" 

"That's the idea!" Aside from his size, there was another thing about his cock that the whores loved, it could vibrate. He gave Wraith no build-up, setting it to maximum immediately. 

Her body tensed around him and he knew how aroused she was by him. More brutality was needed. He grabbed that ugly blue scarf she'd started wearing recently and wrapped it tight around her neck. She wheezed and coughed when he pulled on it, her face starting to turn red, then purple. He had timed it perfectly. Her body betrayed what he'd known she wanted when she came on him, convulsing and shaking from the raw pleasure of his domination. An orgasm of his own rocked his mind, but his body maintained its motion. The sensation was logged for later use. Her head cracked on the floor when he let the scarf go and she gasped for air between sobs. 

"Y-you got what you wanted, please, leave me alone." Wraith begged. Her body was limp under him, his cock still buried in his property. 

"If you resist what I desire, the electrician will share your fate, do you understand?" She nodded, face covered in tears and blood. "Will you do what I ask you to?" Wraith nodded again sobbing like a pathetic child. He kissed the back of her head. 

He unhanded her and she shot her hand out for a pistol that he knew she hid under her bed. This defiance earned her another broken bone in her already damaged arm. If only she just obeyed. 

"I'll send you the video of how she screamed." Revenant threatened in her ear. "Last warning..."

"Ok...I'll do anything...just leave her alone. I'll never tell anyone what you did, just-" He slapped her hard, knocking out some more teeth.

"Quit whining, it bores me! Now, take off your shirt for me." She obeyed as a good whore should. Revenant had access to all the pornography ever produced, but the real thing was so much better. He'd spent hours watching deepfakes of Wraith fucking him, being gang-raped, fucked by animals, but this was hotter than it all. Though maybe he could arrange the latter two. Her cunt had been satisfactory, but he knew that she had not experienced the pleasure of her other hole being used. 

"Face me and put my penis in your rectum." He laid back on the bloodstained floor.

"I-I never put anything-"

"DO IT NOW!" She of course complied. Good, she was learning her place. 

She climbed over him, straddling his thin metal body. He could feel her hands on his waist, this was his favorite position for him to imagine her in. Behind the total submission of taking her from behind, that was. Many hours had been lost thinking about Wraith riding him and massaging her breasts, moaning out his name with the eviscerated bodies of other Legends around them while victory was announced. In his fantasy, she always slit the electrician's throat and they bathed in her crimson shower of blood. They'd return to his quarters and make brutal love until her body gave out.

She was taking too long to fulfill his wishes so he encouraged her. His hands sliced into the soft skin of her hips and shoved her down onto him. 

Her backdoor was violated with the same brutality as her vagina. At least she'd lubricated him with her fuckhole. He was drunk on her screams of agony as he stole that final dignity from her. A new kind of blood hit his receptors, a kind he knew well from the whores. Her unprepared and uncleaned ass was ravaged by Revenant's impossibly large penis. It tore through her, slicing the fragile tissue and tearing muscle. Revenant imagined the pain she was feeling and the pleasure of discovering she was an anal whore for him. All of his whores screamed so loud when he did this to them. Her breasts bounced as she fucked herself onto him, stained with her makeup filled tears and the blood from her mouth. Sadly they were saggier than he had imagined, but he would pay for the surgery to amend that. Her hairy cunt dripped onto him. That would need to be dealt with as well, the sight of her filthy pubic hair revolted him. Maybe later he could shave her. His fingers pinched down on her swollen clitoris, piercing it. 

Those screams would satisfy him for days. As all skin suits, however, her body began to fail. Her screams were weaker now and her throat must have been on fire. When he pulled the dildo he knew she kept under her bed and shoved it into her ruined cunt, she barely made a sound. His hydraulics and servos thrust the false cock into her with the speed of a reciprocating saw. Though pathetically small compared to him, it was big enough to cause her pleasure. Funny how the self-proclaimed lesbian still owned a fake penis he thought. 

He made sure she came from anal as well. Her body seized and writhed. Though she tried to stifle the scream that came from her mouth, his acute ears picked it up and saved the sound of her climax. The orgasm defeated her. She collapsed onto him, how loving. 

"How does it feel Wraith?" 

"It hurts...please let me stop." She whimpered. 

He pulled her off him and tossed her against her bed. She crumpled on the floor, blood oozing from her violated ass. Revenant admired his penis, covered in her pain. Metal fingers threaded into her hair. 

"Your mouth." He demanded.

"I don't know how." Fell from her split and swollen lips. There was no fight left in her, he'd almost broken Wraith. 

He growled and grabbed the back of her head, making her deepthroat him. Somehow she still had more tears to cry. She was able to suppress her gag reflex just for him. He hoped she liked the taste. Blood, cunt juice, her own shit. When she verged on passing out, he threw her off. Her body was limp, propped up on the bed and her legs splayed wide like an invitation. He checked his chronal tracker, he had ten minutes to give himself a safe window. 

Wraith's defeated body was bent over the bed. She'd stopped crying and screaming, just accepting him. This was a start. He returned to her vagina, her ass was pleasant, but he needed to inflict one more punishment on her. He took ownership of her from behind, pulling her hair and choking her with the scarf. The knife she'd tried to use on him was retrieved, it's use had come. The blade's first purpose was to slice through the tattoo of the electric girl's pylonon her shoulder. To mar her body in such a way was shameful. Wraith let out only a ragged screech when her knife cut through her skin and the hot blood rolled over onto her sheets. His frustration mounted at her continued protests, but the renewed screams were enjoyable. And she kept screaming as Revenant hoisted her by her hair. He positioned the blade at the base of the clump and cut through it with his inhuman strength. Wraith's face fell into the mattress in a splatter of blood and spit. He'd heard her interview where she mentioned her long hair was a rebellion against the baldness of the IMC facility. Rebellion was not an acceptable quality. 

She came a third time on him and a fourth soon after. Sadly she no longer screamed at all, only sobbed and whimpered like a wounded animal. Revenant had two minutes and one more gift for Wraith. His custom penis had the ability to ejaculate any fluid he desired. For Wraith, he had a special mixture he'd procured from Caustic. The chemist didn't know what purpose the thick and sticky substance served, but he did not ask. Revenant had dyed it purple, her favorite color. He allowed an orgasm to overtake him. His talon-like fingers raked down her back as he came. She didn't even react to the gouges being inflicted. His seed was pumped directly into her womb, a full liter's worth, filling her completely and overflowing when her body couldn't hold anymore. 

"I hope you and the electrician wanted children." He allowed Wraith to misinterpret his words.

Rather than being virile, the fake sperm had the opposite effect. She didn't know it, but Wraith was now sterile forever. Revenant had overheard Wraith talk of wanting to have a child with the electrician, a feat easily possible with modern artificial techniques, but now, she'd never carry one. 

"I'm done with you. For now." He stood and admired his handiwork before tearing the scarf from her neck and stuffing it in her ass. 

The once-feared and powerful Wraith was broken. Her bloodied and bruised body slammed on her stained bed, fake semen leaking from her claimed vagina. Blood soaked into the scarf from her defiled ass. Hair was scattered everywhere and clung to her sweaty body. She smelled wonderful, like fear and regret. 

"Go to hell." Was her only weak retort between sobs. "I hate you."

"I'll see you there my little whore. You wanted this and you know it. If you really didn't like it you wouldn't have orgasmed, you would have phased away from me." He caressed her face. "Say a word to anyone about me, and your electric friend will know exactly how you feel."

Wraith tensed and shuddered. He knew she'd obey, she was his now after all. There was a knock at Wraith's door.

"Here she is now." She had no energy to protest when he stalked away hid in her closet. Wraith wanted to die.

"Renee? Are you home? Did you fall asleep silly?" Her bright voice cut Wraith down to her heart. She wanted to scream out for her not to come in, beg her to leave, anything to prevent her from seeing this. But her throat made only harsh rasps while Nat's key pressed into the door. 

"Mon chiere! I am here, I hope you ar-RENEE!" Wattson knelt next to her, not knowing at all what to do. "RENEE, RENEE! OH GOD, RENEE!" Those screams would haunt Wraith forever. 

The next day Wraith was in the hospital. Everyone knew it was Revenant, but they couldn't prove a thing. Wraith didn't speak at all. Wattson spent her days by Wraith's side, just holding her hand and not saying a word either. Perhaps he had gotten carried away, Lifeline said she'd nearly lost too much blood and the damage to her insides left her vulnerable to infections. When she delivered the news of Wraith's newfound sterility, he saw another strand of her break. 

Revenant listened in to the medic's talk with her. Intercorse was off the table for six months, but her body would heal. They could do nothing to stop him from visiting her in the hospital. Witt had made the mistake of standing up to him, he'd meet a well-deserved fate soon enough, perhaps he could watch Crypto bed for death. He took even further pleasure in how he'd started to undermine what the electric girl had tried to build with her. When she laid a kiss on Wraith, she recoiled, hid her face. He knew he'd set her straight, that she only loved him now. 

At last, he found some time alone with her. The electrician had gone to the bathroom and her medic was attending to other patents. She shriveled as he approached.

"Get well soon." He did mean it genuinely.

"I hate you." She rasped.

"You'll learn." He took a seat next to her, petting her face with the back of his hand, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That little one is very attached to you, shame considering people close to you tend to get hurt. I can't imagine how it would feel if someone hurt her when you could have done something so simple to prevent it. She's not like you, but her body would serve its purpose." He continued to stroke her face.

"Rev no. Please, don't. Just tell me what you want." Her voice was weak, she already knew what he wanted. 

"We'll see each other around, check your email for instructions on your appearance. Fail me once and you two will finally have something in common." He spat as he left her there. "I love you." He kissed her forehead and strode off to plan their next night of passion. 

That night, something was heavy on Revenant's chest. He did sleep to some degree to give his memory logs time to sort and his code time to compile. When his eyes opened, it was Wraith, straddling his torso. She'd even worn her combat clothes for him.

"Come back for more? I'm glad you realized your place. Take off your pants and-WHAT?!" 

She shoved a thermite grenade into his chassis and pulled the pin. The flames illuminated her hollow stare, there was nothing in her eyes, not even hate. Her kunai plunged into his chest, severing all motor functions. For the first time, Revenant was afraid of her. 

"What are you doing?!" His voice was garbled and distorted from the damage. 

Wraith refused the speak as her knife was stabbed through his penis, bifurcating it. Thankfully for her, he still felt pain. Now it was her enjoying how he screamed, enjoying how he was helpless against her. 

"Go ahead and kill me, I'll be back for your friends." He cackled. 

"Who said I'd kill you?" Her hand phased through his chest and ripped out his power supply and main processor. As long as those two components were intact and connected, Revenant was still technically alive. 

When the thermite burned itself out, all that remained was a molten and shattered skeleton of metal and wire. Revenant in so much as he was anything anymore, was placed in a small wooden box. Wraith left his room in silence, walking past the emergency crews responding to the fire. She took a trip down to the surface of Solace. There was a special place there, an unmarked cluster of trees where she'd spent her first night of escape. She knew this wouldn't undo what he'd done. It wouldn't wash away the disgust she felt inside her every time she looked at herself, or the shame she felt when Nat kissed her. But damn it felt good to torture the fucker.

Wattson came up next to her and grasped her trembling hand. For a while, they didn't share words, they just stared at the disturbed earth. She rested her head on Wraith's shoulder, nuzzling it.

"You're strong Renee, even stronger than him. He can't hurt anyone now because of you." She wrapped her other arm around Wraith's. "We're all here with you."

Wraith could only sob. The damage had been done. 

Revenant was buried there with so many other horrible memories. That core would keep him running for another century, long enough for her to die in whatever peace she could still find. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've written anything like this and I'm not sure how I feel about it both as a piece of writing and a concept. The idea came to me for no particular reason and just expanded from the initial kernel of Revenant assaulting Wraith. Wraith-Wattson was just a choice to add stakes, I don't really care much for Wraith as a character so don't have a "ship" for her.


End file.
